the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Emery Ward
Emery is the daughter of August Ward and great grandchild of Mary Mae Ward. She comes to Port Charles in hopes of finding a historical artifact that belonged to her family. Growing Up Moments after Emery as born, her mother handed her to her father and never looked back. She grew up never knowing what she was missing and feeling loved by her father (and her extended family). Growing up, Emery learned about her extraordinary family, mostly through the eyes of her father and her aunt Keesha. She felt fortunate that she was able to listen to her great grandmother Mary Mae Ward sing via old records. Her father had made his mission for years to ensure that the family name was preserved. She has a great respect for her family and what the Ward name stands for. Her interest in history was apparent from a very young age. Her favorite stories came from the past and it wasn't long before she was actively seeking them out. By the time she reached high school, she excelled at the subject and knew she would spend the rest of her life with one foot in the present and the other firmly in the past. Thankfully August always supported his daughter, despite not sharing her interest in history. The Hunt In early 2019, Emery's beloved father was diagnosed with cancer and given less than a year to live. August became obsessed with finding Dan Ward's journal, something that had proved to be elusive thus far. Knowing how important it was to her father, Emery vowed to track it down. With that in mind, Emery took a position at Port Charles University as a research assistant. That way she would be in Port Charles, where it was believed that the diary was. As her father's sickness got worse, she began to feel the time crunch. She decided she couldn't do it alone and enlisted the help of Curtis Ashford. Personality Emery is a very driven person. She gets a goal in mind and works tirelessly to meet it. She is also very passionate about the things she loves, especially history. She gets very excited when she makes a new discovery and will often talk other people's ears off about it. She can sometimes ramble in her excitement and may need to be redirected. Emery is also very family oriented, and is proud of her family name. She holds some residual anger at her mother for leaving her but when it comes down to it, she probably wouldn't change a thing about her upbringing. Important People * August Ward: Her father. She was raised by a single father after her mother abandoned her as a baby. She is very close to her father and thinks the world of it. It is partly because of him that she is so eager to find the Ward family artifact * Roy Ward: Her uncle. They tend to joke around and tease one another. * Keesha Ward: Her aunt. The closest thing she has to a mother figure. She is very close to Keesha and often tells her everything. * Maya Ward: Her cousin. They are close and usually text each other at least once a day. Crimes Committed * Trespassed numerous times * Has broken into an abandoned home in search of historical documents Health and Vitals * Fell through rotten floorboards of the abandoned house and required stitches on her leg.